It's a Start
by T-W-S264
Summary: Modern AU Desperate to find a flatmate, Enjorlas agrees to move in with a teacher named Eponine. She takes it upon herself to help her boys learn the art of 'wooing' women before Marius and Cosette's wedding **Part one of E/É trilogy
1. Chapter 1: It's a Start

"Now I'm just going to warn you Enj... Eponine can get a little carried away. She thinks too much which causes her to worry and over think constantly." graintaire said over the phone.

"Whatever I just need anything at the moment, I'm desperate." Enjorlas replied

"Well played, call me when you get settled." and with that the men hung up their cell phones.

Enjorlas hailed a cab and began to make his way into a new life. A life that would start off with some girl named Eponine who had offered up her spare room for him. He had never met her, but Graintaire and the other men seemed to know her very well and suggested that Enjorlas should be her new flatmate.

The number on the door was V8, like it was on the sticky note he had. Enjorlas tapped lightly on the door, "Just a second!" he heard a feminine voice say. When the door opened a girl, who he assumed was Eponine, stood there wiping her hands on her apron, "You must be the Enjorlas I've heard so much about!" she smiled. She ushered him inside, "Sorry I was making dinner, that's why the kitchen is in such a wreck!"

He held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Eponine."

She took his hand and began to give him a tour of the flat. There was a kitchen, a fairly large living room, two bedrooms that connected through a bathroom. "I'm sorry there"s only one bathroom... My flatmate's a girl so we usually don't mind."

"What happened to your flat mate? Why isn't she here?"

"Oh she's with her boyfriend, they sort of live together but not really. I told her that you would be taking her place for a while." her laugh faded, "Um so I hope you don't mind but I sort of took down some of her pink frilly stuff, like I replaced her sheets."

"You really didn't have to go out and buy new sheets." he told her

She shook her head, "No I had some sheets here that my brother uses whenever he decides to give me a surprise visit... Although he's a twelve year old boy so his sheets maybe completely different from what you would prefer..."

He opened the door to his room, and gave a soft laugh, "they're perfect,"

"Really? I thought giving a grown man star wars sheets would be a bit extreme. But I was freaking out and I didn't want you to hate it or me or the city! So I went with Star Wars over the floral pink sheets!"

"I appreciate it, much better than pink." he assured her.

"Well you can get settled in, explore the apartment, whatever you want! If you need me I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." he watched her as she skipped down the hallway. "Graintaire and Joly will be over later!" she shouted, "they're having dinner with us!"

"How is it that we have the same friends but we've never met?" Rnjorlas asked entering the kitchen after unpacking.

"I am more of the guys, girl when they have lady issues. If I do go out with the lot of them I usually stay in the back. I absolutely hate crowds!"

Eponine was now draining out meat, "Enjorlas, could you by any chance grab the tomato sauce from the pantry. It should be on the third of forth shelf?"

"Got it." he nodded.

Eponine could tell that she would have a lot of fun with Enjorlas despite his stoic nature. He hadn't really made his mind up about Eponine yet, she was way too cheerful. He thought she would be loud and obnoxious like the other men in their group. "What are you doing!?" Eponine screeched.

"Throwing away the tomato jars. You've used the last bit."

She shook her head, "no we haven't." She took the glass jars that had little bits of tomato in them, "watch and learn rich boy" she turned on the sink to a low setting and let the water pour into the glass jar, there was barley enough water in the jar but it removed all of the excess sauce, "Now pour this onto the sauce." he did as he was told, "Now what are you going to do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Throw them away now."

"Incorrect again Enjy!"

"How so!" he retorted, "and don't call me that!"

Eponine took the jar from his hands once again, "We're going to put them in the dishwasher and once they're clean we can use them for multiple reasons."

"Like what?" enjorlas inquired

"Like when we have grease in a pan we can pour it in there. Or I can take them to school and put crayons in there or something. Just something useful for around the house."

He shook his head, "you're going to be an interesting flatmate aren't you eponine?" he smirked.

She giggled, "I hope to be! What would be life like if there wasn't something interesting about it?"

At that moment Joly and Graintaire burst through the front door, "knock much guys?" Enjorlas snapped.

"Calm down Enjorlas," Graintaire started, "We practically live here!"

Eponine appeared in the hallway, "Hey boys!"

Joly and Graintaire greeted Eponine with big hugs and a kiss on the cheek, "How are the others, well? They need to come visit me sometime. Me, Ferre and Courf are going to lunch tomorrow. I have a development day and I get to choose where I eat lunch."

"Speaking of food," Graintaire said, "What shall we be dining on tonight Eponine dearest?"

Joly elbowed him, "Don't be rude Graintaire."

Eponine laughed, "We just finished, if you boys would be so kind as to set the table for me, I would very much appreciate it."

The two boys nodded and stole Enjorlas away to assist them in eating the table, "So how do you like Eponine? She's great right?" Joly asked.

Enjorlas shrugged setting the plates in four spots on the table, "She seems to be very hyperactive and I'm afraid that will disturb my work."

"what work? You're unemployed!" Graintaire teased.

Enjorlas glared, "My personal studies."

"Oh the protests." Joly realized.

"Well youre going to like her after dinner." Graintaire told him.

"why would a simple dinner change my mind? We're only having spaghetti!"

Joly and Graintaire gaped, "eponine's spaghetti... It's not 'simple'" they actually made the quotation signs with their hands. " not is it 'just spaghetti' Enjorlas found them ridiculous, they were freaking out over something so small.

"Hey guys, are you done talking about me?" they heard Eponine shout from the kitchen. Enjorlas's face turned red before he quickly adjusted himself, "yes!" he muttered.

"Good!" Eponine walked in with a smile on her face and a bowl of spaghetti in her hand. She placed it on the table and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the garlic bread. Graintaire's eyes lite up, "You didn't."

She laughed, "Yup they're the last ones." she turned to Enjorlas, "Me and my old flatmate loved to experiment with new recipes. And one time I made my own garlic bread. Everyone fell in love with it. But I saved enough bread for a special occasion."

"Well what is the occasion?"

She rolled her eyes, "you becoming my flatmate, silly!"

She really was trying to make him feel at home, after all he had been through with his parents and job he felt like he could be truly happy with his life. In this apartment. With this too cheerful girl. In the best city in the world


	2. Chapter 2: Our Past Follows Us

"Our Past Follows Us"

AN: Holy crap guys! Didn't expect for my email to explode the night after I posted the first chapter! So like I promised I uploaded chapter two within the week! I think I'll post chapter three around Friday. I have a soccer game to attend but I'll make sure to post it my like 11pm.

Also I'd like to apologize. In the first chapter I spelled Enjolras's name wrong. And that's not entirely my fault XD my IPad keeps changing it and I got frustrated and simply said 'screw it' but I kept my temper this time around and went back four or five times to change the spelling of his name.

Thanks, Tay

Before the two knew it a week had passed by and Enjolras was at his desk in the living room when he heard the doorbell ring. "Hi! You must be Enjolras! The guy whose stolen my room!" it was a blonde girl that looked oddly familiar, "Marius and Eppie really talk about you a lot!"

Oh, this was Cosette. He had seen her with Marius on multiple occasions but he had never realized she was Eponine's flatmate. "Yes, um. Eponine's still at work, she has a faculty meeting today."

"Look at you, memorized her schedule! Anyways I already knew that, she said to just drop this stuff off at our place while you were home." home. So that's a word he could use now to describe the apartment.

"oh uh... Sure. I guess she just forgot to tell me."

"No problem! I'll just leave them in the living room." She had three large tubs sitting in the hallway. "Took me a while to get up here, there were so many and so heavy!" he really didn't care how heavy they were, he just wanted to know what's inside of them. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you around." she said exiting the apartment.

"See you around." he murmured.

After he made sure she was gone he walked over to where the three tubs were. No. He shouldn't open them, it would be invading Eponine's privacy and he just couldn't do that. He went back over to his desk and continued taking notes. He was trying to find a cause worth protesting. But he didn't know what yet. It drove him mad. Completely mad, he had to know what was in those boxes! He approached them dozens of times only for his conscience to make him go back to were he had come from.

Finally he had his hands on one of the latches when the front door opened, Eponine rushed in and threw her school bag down. "Oh Yee! They're here!" she grabbed her phone to text a thank you to Cosette. His hands had flown to his hair and he was trying to come up with an excuse as to why he would be opening her things. "So have you opened them?" she asked casually, finishing her text.

"What? No no no, I um. Haven't"

She gave him a look, "Well why not?" before her could give her and answer she flew her hands up, "Who cares, let's open them now!"

When they opened up the boxes, he didn't expect to find the tubs filled with children's clothes. "Oh perfect!" she handed the smaller tub to Enjolras, "Will you go into my room and put these in the blue dresser?" he nodded.

He had never been in Eponine's room and really hadn't planned on it either until she gave him permission. He saw a green dresser then a blue dresser and went and placed all of the boy clothes in the drawers. Why would Eponine need little boy clothes? It's very odd... She was too young to have a child that would fit into these clothes, so what could it be? "um... Eponine?" he asked when he was back in the living room.

"yeah?" she replied.

"Why do need to have children's clothes?"

Eponine froze, "Well um the ones that I have in these tubs are for kids who need them at school. Like under privileged kids..."

"but what about the ones I just put in one of your dressers?"

She smiled a little bit, "They're for my little brother. He doesn't really have much, so whenever he makes a surprise visit I'm relieved to see that he's still alive. Then I make him go against his ways like make him shower, eat, and put some new clothes on."

"well... Where is your brother."

"He sort of ran away from home... Kind of like I did. He was just younger than I was when I ran. He lives on the streets. But he likes that, and I'm not going to stop him from doing so, but I just wish he would come and just stay with me... Longer than a week. I miss him so much." her voice faded.

Enjolras patted her back, she ran away... That's something he didn't expect coming from her, "Your family, they sound like a strong bunch."

"Oh Gav is, Zel isn't. And me. I was just really scared. So I ran away. Transfered schools and got a teaching degree. So I would be able to help the kids that never want to be seen. I don't want to see anyone feel the way I did." before Enjolras had time to respond she had recollected herself and sprang up, "In that case will you help me put these in my car? They're extremely heavy, i don't know how Cosette could lift these things up three flights of stairs!"

Enjolras helped Eponine down the stairs and loaded the remaining two tubs into her trunk. "Hey enjolras, can you check to see if I left my purse in passenger seat?"

He climbed in the passenger seat and began looking around, "I don't see anything."

"Good." Eponine said slamming the car door shut and walked to the other side.

"What are you doing!?"

She shrugged, "Not sure yet, where would you like to go?"

His mouth dropped, "Back in our apartment! I have work to do!"

"You've been at that desk for three days! You're not eating, sleeping, and you're certainly not getting any work done!"

"I have been getting working!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm taking you out, the boys are at the coffee house waiting for me and I'm sure they'll be happy to see you!"

The car ride was very interesting, that was his word to describe their encounters. She always caught him off guard especially when she sang along with the music. She didn't really sing the lyrics, she sang the sound of the musical instrument. He just watched her do it, she knew he was but didn't care. "How do you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Do ridiculous things and not give a damn what people think?"

She shrugged, "I like my weirdness and if the people surrounding me don't like it they can find someone else. I don't need people to weigh me down."

"Interesting." she laughed, "What?" he asked

"You say that a lot."

His hands flew in his hair again, "Sorry about that..."

"But anyway I feel like this is a great time to get to know each other!" she turned out of the neighborhood and onto the highway, "Like tell me about your life."

"Well I'm a lawyer, which I think you already know?" she nodded, "But uh... I was kind of forced into this engagement not too long ago. She was a childhood friend who adored me, but I was honest with her a few nights before we were supposed to get married. I told her that she shouldn't marry me because I would never 'love' her. Then she left, I was kicked out, then I lost my job. And now I'm somehow here, locked in a car with an insane person."

Eponine hit him, "I'm not insane, I'm just weird." he smirked, "but anyway, why did you say 'love' like that?" When Enjolras had said the word, his voice was filled with hatred.

"I guess I just don't believe in love. It's kind of childish don't you think?" Eponine slammed on her brakes, "Oh my God! Eponine, what the hell?"

"Your life is hell."

"Thank you, at least someone is honest with me." he said sarcastically.

"and I'm going to help you!" she proclaimed.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I will use my knowledge of women to help you fall in love. That is where we are going tonight! Call the boys! Cancel our plans! I'm taking you out tonight!" Eponine grabbed her phone of her purse and dialed Graintaire, "Hey boys, just letting you know plans have been canceled!" his voice was muffled, "Because I am teaching Enjolras how to woo women, that's why!" she rolled her eyes, "Yes you and the other boys can come too. If you really need that much help."

"So does this mean we're going back to the apartment?" he asked as she made an (illegal) U-Turn.

"Yes, but not so you can go back to your desk. I'm teaching you boys the secrets of women, and there will be no complaints or I will burn your red coat."

His jaw dropped, "you really mean business..."

"heck yes I do!"

"This is ridiculous. We don't need help with women." Enjolras pleased.

"Yes we do!" the rest of the boys said in unison.

"Well I don't, Chetta is just out tonight." Joly said

"BOYS!" Eponine shouted, "Shall we begin?" all but Enjolras nodded, he rolled his eyes instead, "I'm only giving you a few tips tonight. And rule number one is 'Types'. Now I know you all have your own 'types' most of them probably evolve a Barbie looking princess, but let's face it guys. They don't exist! So that means what Graintaire?"

"Look harder!"

Eponine scowled, "No. It means give other women a chance, they may turn out to be the girl for you!" they all looked at her weirdly, "I'm not saying you shouldn't try and find what you want just try something different for a change."

Enjolras had managed to sneak one of his philosophy books out and began to read it, "Also, women don't like to be ignored, it really pisses them off" Eponine grabbed Enjolras's book. He sighed, thinking she was just going to put it on the table but she walked over to the window and chucked it into the alleyway.

The other boys laughed at the look plastered on Enjolras's face, "Eponine! Why did you do that?"

"To prove a point." she shrugged. "I think that's all for tonight, I'm exhausted and have a mountain of paper work to grade! So I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

As soon as she closed the door Enjolras rushed over to the window to see if he could find his book, "You're out of luck my friend, it's too dark to go searching for it this late at night." Courf said.

He sighed, "I know, and I have another copy of it in my room so I don't know why I'm worrying so much." he sat back down in his chair and began filing through his notes.

That was when Graintaire returned to the living room, "Where do you keep your booze?" he asked.

Enjolras rubbed his eyes, "Eponine is a school teacher, do you honestly think that she has liquor in the kitchen?"

"So it's hidden in the laundry room?"

"it's hidden in the laundry room."

"Why would she hide it in there?" Joly asked.

Enjolras threw his hands in the air, "Hell if I know, she's weird like that! According to her that's where someone would be least likely to find it."

"well she's going to have to think of a new hiding place now!" graintaire emerged with a bottle in his hand.

"I think she finds a new place every time you find it Graintaire. She's really going to hate you now" Ferre laughed.

"Nah, Eppie could never hate me. We've been through too much for her to truly hate me." and with that he took his first swig of his drink.

AN: so how'd you like it? I promise it'll get interesting soon! I just want some fluff before getting to the actual plot.

But anyway I hadn't really shown the boys with women or graintaire with his drinking probs. also I'd like to get into him and Eponine's relationship... Which is kind of cool

Anyway see you guys Friday!

-Tay


	3. Chapter 3: Top The Class

**Chapter three: Top of the Class**

"What do you want for dinner tomorrow night?" Eponine asked flipping through a magazine.

"Eponine, I've lived here for three weeks now. You don't have to make a three course dinner every night."

"it's how she is mate." Graintaire said talking another drink.

"that's right! I love cooking." she walked over and took his bottle away, "I'm going to have to start rationalizing your money supply again. I thought we went through this before. You can't take up the bottle whenever you have problems."

"I'm not having problems. I just need a break."

She patted his back, "well old habits die hard and I will not let you fall again." she went over to the cabinet and stored the alcohol in there, "So no more alcohol. Not for a while at least." Graintaire huffed and puffed, "Don't give me that look, you know it's for the best."

"I don't know how you live with her Enjolras" he muttered.

He smiled, "Shes a damn good cook,"

Eponine put her hands on her hips, "Well I hope I'm good for more than that!"

Enjolras turned to Eponine and smiled, "Of course you're worth much more than that. Without you we all would die."

Eponine looked at the two of them suspiciously, "What do you want?"

Graintaire put his arm around Eponine, "Why Eppie, why would we want something from you? We merely have some news... We'd like to share with you."

"And that is?"

Both of the boys looked at each other, they waited for each other to speak before Enjolras finally said, "Marius has proposed to Cosette."

"And she said yes." Graintaire finished.

Eponine started laughing, "Well its about time! How long have they dated for? Three years?" she was now rushing to get her phone, when she did she speed dialed Cosette, "Hey congrats!" she laughed, "Enjolras just told me, but I have a question how did my marble statue of a roommate know about this before I did?"

"Well... I was waiting to tell you tonight. I want to ask you to be my maid of honor... We've been through so much and I can't think of anybody but you to help me get married!" Cosette told her

"Oh my God yes! I would love to be your maid of honor, what time are we supposed to meet?"

"In about an hour, that's when we're going to publicly announce it."

"Oh goody! See you there!" both of them stared at her, "What? This is exciting! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well... Marius is getting married."

"Oh please, I got over him ages ago! Cosette is my friend! I am happy for her! Plus I get to wear the second prettiest dress at the wedding!" she giggled, "Well come on, let's get ready! They're officially announcing it tonight, which means that we're going to be taking pictures, so Enjolras go and change."

"Why are you addressing me?"

"I don't know." she smiled, "Just to get you to talk, you're always reading those philosophy books!"

He shut his book, "Fine. I'll go change." when he came out wearing a blue button down Eponine looked at him for a while, "What?"

"nothing, I'm just thinking about how all of the ladies will fawn over you."

"They. They will not 'fawn' over me Eponine!" Enolras stuttered. His hands flew to his hair again. She laughed and grabbed her coat ushering her boys out of the apartment. They decided to take Enjolras's car because it was the only one clean enough to drive. The drive there was a peaceful silence, and when they arrived at the restaurant Cosette ran to Eponine and showed her the ring. It was full of diamonds, and one giant sapphire in the middle of it.

"Oh it's perfect Cosette!" she told her.

"Nice rock Bambi." Graintaire said.

Cosette laughed and hugged Graitaire, he returned the welcome by playfully kissing her on the cheek. He only did it to piss Marius off, which worked.

"Enough R." he said sternly. The others cracked a smile.

Cosette turned back to Eponine, "So as my matron of honor your first order of business is helping me choose dresses!"

Eponine laughed, "isn't it a bit early to do that?"

"Maybe, but I'm really excited! And we can go ahead and get your dress out of the way too!" Cosette was so excited about putting Eponine in a dress. None of the boys could remember Eponine ever dressing up, and Cosette was going to use her wedding as an excuse to force her to wear a dress.

"Speaking of the wedding." Marius said (more to the boys than the girls) "It took me a while, but I have decided who my best man will be."

They all stared intensely as Marius said, "Now I want all of you to know that it was difficult for me to decide, you're all my best friend!"

"Out with it boy!" Graintaire said.

Marius chuckled, "Enjolras?" he looked up at Marius, truthfully he had sort of zoned out when they had sat down. "will you be my best man?"

Enjolras was shocked, "Uh, yeah that would be awesome. Thanks man!"

The boys congratulated Eponine and Enjolras on their positions in the wedding, as well as the happily engaged couple. Then Cosette asked Eponine, "Hey, can we meet up at your place tomorrow? You have my big wedding binder and I need it back."

Eponine looked hurt, "Yeah I dont mind! That was a long time ago and I'm not going to need it for a long time." she laughed off.

Cosette grasped her hand, "Im sorry sweetie, don't think that. Its good that part of your life is over. You're much safer now."

"I know, it's still hard."

Enjolras began to ask Eponine what that entire conversation meant when a very pregnant Chetta walked in with Joly. He was watching her like a hawk, blinking every few minutes. He wasn't going to take his eyes off of his wife for anything. "Hello everybody, sorry we"re late! Mr. Worrywart over here over reacted... Again!" Chetta told everyone.

"I'm sorry if i just want you to be safe!" Joly said sitting her down.

"Which I appreciate, but you need to calm down mon amour." she kissed his cheek. Something Eponine always admired was how Joly would blush whenever Chetta showed affection. Even if it was the tiniest peck on the cheek his face would turn bright red.

"So anyway what's the occasion?" Joly asked, "it's a bit fancier than our normal place."

Cosette smiled, "We're getting married!"

Musichetta started clapping and congratulating Cosette, "oh this is so exciting! I'm so excited!"

"Chetta, amour, calm down!" Joly said worried. He turned back to Cosette and Marius, "Congrats you guys! Its about time!"

The rest of the night was filled with food and laughter before the engaged couple made their exit. They had to go and tell Marius's parents about their engagement. They had told Cosette's father over brunch earlier that morning. By the end of dinner Graintaire was too drunk to stand, Jehan and Courf offered him their couch for the evening. "Well I'll be getting Joly home, he's far too worried when I'm out of the house. I pray for our child. He'll never let it leave his sight!"

Joly pouted and took his wife's hand before she led him to the car. Soon it was just Enjolras and Eponine, "You ready to go home?" he asked.

She smiled when he called it home, "Yeah, let's go home."

"Can you believe that they actually fell in love at first sight?

"No i dont believe in that, I believe you can be infatuated with a person when you see them. But I feel like you need to get to know someone in order to fall in love with them"

"it's all about being attracted to qualities that draw you in."

"We are coming up with some excellent theories tonight my friend!" she laughed.

Enjolras helped her into her coat and they walked to his car, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Enjolras admitted.

"See! Weddings can be exciting! And you say that you're never going to get married!"

"no no I didn't say that. I just said weddings were ridiculous. A small wedding would suffice."

"Well in order to have a perfect small wedding you have to find the perfect girl."

"And how do you suppose I do that 'Ponine?"

She stopped for a second and smiled at the little nickname he had given her, "By learning the ways of women, by a woman."

He hung his head and groaned, "Oh no not another one of your 'lessons'"

She playfully hit his shoulder, "Yes. I guess I should really just focus on you because you need it more than the other boys do." she giggled at his glare, "Well the best advice I can give you would be to be open. You're very hard to get to know. On some aspects. For instance I'm your flatmate and I still don't know a lot of things about you and I'm sure you know a lot about me. So if you do find a girl be very open and honest with her. You're spot on with honesty, but you're a bit too honest... Don't be so blunt bout it, be casual if something is wrong. Ok?"

He nodded, "Another rule that can just be for fun is creative. Girls love it when a guy goes out of their way to do something fun and creative for a date. Doesn't have to be the first date it can be like an anniversary or something. Always keep them on their toes, girls love surprises."

He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, "I'll have the rest of the boys over a few more times in the next couple of weeks. I've been so busy lately with all of this school stuff. We're having standardized tests this week and it's completely frustrating!"

Then all of a sudden, Enjolras stopped in he middle of the hallway, "Eponine?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?" he pointed to a small shadowy figure curled up on their doorstep. Eponine dashed to his side to see if it was who she thought it was.

"Call Joly now." she said hysterically.

"Eponine, who is this?"

"My brother, Gavroche. And I don't know what's wrong with him. Call Joly now."

**AN: yeah I lied and I know it's Sunday and I said Friday. Please forgive me. And I know that the first lesson was short and I hope the mini lesson was fine. It's just something I thought would make the story funny or something. I'm not sure. But yes Gav is here and I told you he would be showing up. And musichetta is just an OC that have been in a lot of stories. But I've never found her in the brick or musical. But I like her and I like Joly. And I'll explain why Graintaire is drinking again later. **


	4. Chapter 4: If it's For Her

**AN: hey great feedback! Thanks! Anyway so I'll answer a question from **

**_Anna:_**** Gav as you know, lives on the streets(he prefers it). And because Eponine constantly worries about him he never tells her where he is. So whenever he needs something (or misses her) he comes back. But the reason he's come back is because he's sick**.

Chapter 4: If it's for her

Joly walked out of Eponine's room. She immediately stopped pacing, "he'll be fine. Just a bad case of the flu. I'm shocked that he was able to walk as far as he did." she nodded, "I'll put in a prescription and bring it back in the morning. I already gave him some stuff that'll make him sleep. So by the time I get back he'll just be waking up."

"he'll be ok 'Ponine." Enjolras said patting her On the back. Joly gave him a look, 'that is unusual' he thought. Enjolras never showed any sort of comfort to anyone, especially women.

"I just can't believe he let it get this bad before coming to me!" she was sobbing again, "He could've died! I should've had a better eye on him."

"Eponine, you know how he is. He doesn't want anyone to find him. Especially his protective sister." Joly told her.

She was sobbing even harder now and said something no one could begin to understand. Enjolras pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest, "He'll be ok 'Ponine. I'll make sure of it. I promise." she nodded.

"Well I'll be back in the morning with the prescription and a list of things to make him better quicker." Joly told her. Eponine hugged him and sobbed out a thank you, "Eponine it's going to be alright, he'll be better in a few days"

"It's not that! It's that this happened in the first place! He should've been here with me!"

"Maybe he'll stick around this time, one can only wish." Joly said before leaving the apartment.

"Do you want me to watch him tonight?" Enjolras offered. She shook her head, "I can sit there with you if you want."

She shook her head again, "I just want to be alone. You can just go to bed."

Enjolras went to his room and began to read once again. He read one page four times because all he could think about was Eponine. Around 2am he just couldn't stand her dealing with this situation alone. He cracked the door to her room open and peered in. She was sitting in an awkward position on her swivel chair. Her feet were propped up on her bed, it looked like she had fallen asleep looking at Gav. She hadn't bothered to change anything about her appearance, she was still wearing what she had worn to dinner.

He slowly approached the sleeping Eponine, she was really pretty when she slept. He took of her heels and grabbed a blanket from the living room and covered her. Without even thinking about it he kissed her forehead. He froze, why had he done that? It was so out of character, he only liked her as a friend. Just. As. A. Friend. At least that is what he told himself. He rushed himself back to his room, scared and confused her put his books away and decided to get some sleep.

The next morning he woke up to the sound of someone tapping on his door. Suddenly remember the events from last night he dragged himself out of bed to answer the door. "You guys really need to lock your front door, what would happen if a lunatic came in?" Joly said.

"I'm looking at one right now." Enjolras said rubbing his eyes. "Is 'Ponine up yet? Or her brother?"

Joly shook his head, "Not yet, I didn't want to disturb her,so I decided to disturb you instead."

For once Enjolras didn't mind being disturbed, he wanted to help out as much as he could. "Tell me what to do Doc."

"You can probably wake the kid up in half an hour. He needs to take his medicine with some sort of food."

He nodded and they went to the kitchen and Joly showed Enjolras what medicine needed to be taken with and what the child could/couldn't eat at certain times. When Joly left and Enjolras began to think about what he was going to feed Gavroche, he realized he knew nothing about children. He ran out of the apartment and yelled down the stairs, "Wait!" he shouted, "What do I feed him?"

Joly shrugged, "I don't know. Figure it out."

"You're about to be a dad!" Enjolras yelled frustrated.

He only shrugged, "Good luck bro."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and entered the apartment once again. He decided to scramble some cheese eggs and grab a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge. He then quietly entered Eponine's room to wake up the twelve year old. "Hey gav." he whispered.

The blonde boy stirred a little bit, "Uh-huh?"

"Are you hungry?"

The sick little boy replied, "Always."

Enjolras, knowing the little boy was weak carried him to the sofa and offered him one of the plates. "Breakfast is served, little man."

They both quietly ate until Gav plucked up enough courage to ask, "So are you Eppie's boyfriend?"

He almost choked on his food, "Me and Ponine are just friends, I needed a place to stay and she offered it up."

"Good. Because if not. I would have to make sure you don't hurt her. She can't handle anything like that again." he murmured.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ponine was engaged a while back, and I'll just say things weren't well to begin with and ended worse than how they began. He's the reason she ran."

Ponine woke to the sound of a scratchy coughing from the next room. Her eyes flashed to the place where little Gavroche was supposed to be sleeping. Immediately throwing the blanket off of her she marched into the living room where she found Enjolras sitting on the couch with Gav leaning against his shoulder. Both watching classic cartoons. "Morning Eponine, did you sleep well?" Enjolras asked.

"Mornin Eppie!" Gav exclaimed

She gave him a strange look, "No... Ummm where is Joly?"

"He couldn't stay so he told me how to take care of the little man."

She nodded, "And Gav, I would like for you to explain yourself."

The twelve year old sat up a little bit, "I was gonna come to you Eponine, but I didn't think it was that bad... Until I could barley breathe."

"Do you know how worried I was when I got home to find you curled up on my doorstep? I thought he had found us Gav! Oh you know what that does to my nerves! I swear my worries for you alone will be the death of me!" tears began to bubble up in her eyes again, "I'm going to make myself some breakfast. You carry on."

Enjolras focused his attention back on Gavroche. The boy was staring blankly where his sister once stood, "I didn't think of that. Her worries. Am I terrible person?"

Enjolras shook his head, "No, you're just a kid. But I would highly consider sticking around here for a while. You know, stay with Eponine. She told me that she wanted to a couple of days ago, why dont you stay here and go to school and stuff?"

"For Eponine, I'd do anything. So I'll stick around for a bit. Just to make sure she'll be alright."

**AN: hey so I hope you liked it. I'm sick and there are probably a few spelling or grammatical errors but I'm too exhausted to proof read. Since I am sick I'll try and write another one tonight. I can't promise anything. All feedback is awesome**


	5. Chapter 5: The First of Many Days

chapter 5: The first of many days

"Can't I just wait? One day more?" Gav pleaded.

"No Gavroche, I made a promise to your sister that I would have you dressed and off to school."

The boy flopped himself on the couch, "Why can't she take me?"

"Because she is going with Cosette today to pick out a dress for the wedding." he glanced down at Gavroche who had his arms crossed. "Come on. Please. For me. I can't disappoint your sister."

"Well I can..."

"Gav!" the boy didnt move, "what if when You got home there was a large bar of chocolate waiting for you?"

Gavin's eyes lite up, "You are a cruel, cruel man."

Enjolras grabbed his red jacket, and Gavin's blue coat, "I know. Now let's go to school."

* * *

"Oh I think this is the one!" Cosette cried.

"You've said that for the past five dresses." Eponine sighed. This was the fifth dress that she herself had tried on. Cosette had chosen the first dress she had laid eyes upon. To kill some time they decided to go ahead and pick out Eponine's dress.

Eponine turned around, "It's too frilly. Can't I just have something simple? I don't want to outshine you on your special day."

Cosette rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about that, I want you to look beautiful!"

Eponine smiled, "Thank you Cosette, you are too sweet"

All of a sudden Cosette's phone started ringing, "Hello? Papa?" she paused to listen, "Yes I'll be home soon." she clicked her phone away, "Sorry Eponine, papa needs me to go home. But you can pick out whatever dress you want! Just send me a picture! I'm sure whatever you pick will be splendid!"

Eponine spent the next hour searching for the perfect dress that was simple yet elegant. She smiled when she did find the perfect dress, "Looking for two girls, one's really peppy and happy. The other girl is taller, kind of sarcastic."

"Sir, the first one you are talking about left, the sarcastic one is still in the dressing room, you're welcome to wait for her over there sir."

Enjolras went to the dressing room area and shouted, "Eponine!"

Her head popped out of one of the curtains, "Enj! What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Suprise! I thought I could treat you and Cosette to lunch."

"Well Cosette left, something about her father wanting her home."

"Then why are of still here?"

She rolled her eyes, "There's a party in the dressing room that I just couldnt miss."

He pointed at her, "See there is the sarcasm I was talking about!" he leaned up against the wall, "So are you trying on a dress?" she nodded, "Well let me see it."

"Hold on let me finish zipping it up and you can be my judge."

He went to the seat directly across from her dressing room. a few moments later Eponine appeared through the green curtains. She was wearing a short red dress with a sweetheart shaped bodice. "You don't like it!" she cried looking at the stunned look plastered on his face.

He shook his head, "No, you look beautiful."

"Well now I can't buy it!" he gave her a puzzled look, "I can't be beautiful! I'm not the one getting married."

"Eponine?" she turned to face him, "No matter what you're wearing, you will always be beautiful." her heart leapt inside of her chest.

"I don't know... Cosette wouldn't like it."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Cosette just wants you to wear a dress for once. You could be the one in her wedding dress and she still wouldn't care." Eponine glared at him, "Eponine, buy the dress. If you don't I'll make Cosette buy it and force you into it."

"Fine." she mumbled. "What did you have in mind for lunch?"

"You are always thinking about food." he chuckled.

"You're the one that wanted to treat me for lunch." she shrugged.

After buying the dress they walked to the cafe and sat down at their regular booth, "So how was getting Gav to school today? Hell?"

"I love that kid, but he is so cranky and resistant in the mornings. I can see how you two are related."

She playfully hit his arm, "Im not that bad in the morning!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?" she nodded, "Oh my God why did I ever want to teach this early in the morning. Why? I hate my life it's so difficult. Why can't those kids teach themselves?" Enjolras mocked her.

"You would say those things too if you had a job."

"Oh I see, you're going to pull the unemployment card on me aren't you?" She nodded, "Let me just say that I am well employed in finding a matter to protest."

"Sure you are Ras." She giggled, looking up from her plate she saw his blue eyes staring at her, "I like that nickname for you so I'm not changing it"

"I like it..." he murmured, "But you can't use it in front of anyone else." she agreed to his terms of the nickname.

"So what are your plans for this evening?"

"There is supposed to be a protest at the cafe tonight. Me and the boys are going."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" she asked.

He thought about it, the protests the boys were going to attend would no doubt turn into brutal riots. He could not allow his Eponine in any sort of danger, _'She is not my Eponine! Snap out of it Enjolras'_ He looked up at her, "No. I will not allow it."

She pouted before his hands reached hers, "I'm only thinking about your safety."

"And since when have you been the judgment of my safety? You're only my flatmate! I can take care of myself Antoine Enjolras!"

"That's not what I'm saying! I just care about your well being!"

"And why on earth would you care about that?" she spat.

He stayed silent for a moment, 'oh my god...' she thought. Then the sound of his voice interrupted her thought, "Because you're my friend." he pulled her face to meet him eye to eye, "So can you please just let me protect you?"

"Fine." she mumbled.

* * *

"Where did Enjolras go?" Gavroche asked eating his dinner.

"He went out with some of the other boys to fight for human rights!" Eponine told him. "So how was school today?"

He shrugged, "A bit boring. Apparently it's against the rules to eat chocolate during class."

"Where did you get the chocolate from?"

"I pick-pocketed this boy that sat next to me."

"Gavroche!"

"Calm down Eppie! I shared it with him!"

Before continuing her scolding session her cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey Eponine, it's Enjolras."

"Yeah, what phone are you using? Did yours die?"

"No I'm in prison."

Eponine jumped out of her seat and ran to her purse to count how much money she had, "Shit! I'm on my way right now, dont worry I am on my way! KEEP CALM!" she yelled

"Why would you do that?" for a guy in jail he was so calm

She stopped and furrowed her brows, "Um... Because that's what friends are for... We bail each other out of jail when we do something stupid."

"For your information Eponine I was put in jail for a very good reason!"

"Then why did you call!?"

"To tell you that me and the boys wouldnt be home for dinner." she growled in frustration, "Don't come and get us we are here for a purpose."

She hung up her phone reluctantly and called Cosette, "Hello!" she chirped.

"Hey Enjolras just called me and said that he and the others are in jail."

"I know Marius just called a while ago and was crying about it."

"Well I'm going to go and bail them out, could you come over and watch Gavroche? He should finish his homework then should be off to bed!"

"Sure I'll be over there in ten minutes!"

As haunted as Eponine was by the jail house, she couldn't let Enjolras and the others be there. That place was too dark for them. She also would risk her exposure if she showed up at the jail house. She risked running into the possibility of meeting anyone on her list. But she knew the employees well, having to make some sort of deal with them about her parents at an early age. She knew Enjolras would give them big trouble and if anyone other than Eponine came then he would be charged at least double the bond.

She marched down to where the boys were, "Eponine? Thenardier? What are you doing down here?"

"I have a couple of friends who got in quite a mess this evening."

"What Parnasse?"

Eponine froze, "No. Not. Him. The loud group of boys."

From inside the guard and Eponine could hear Enjolras, "AND I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS CELL UNTIL THE PEOPLE'S VOICES ARE HEARD!"

"Will you just shut up? We'll never get out of here if you keep yelling that at the guards!" Graintaire shouted back.

The guard turned back to Eponine, "Those your friends?" she bit her lip and nodded, "Well if it was anyone other than you I would not only double the bail but keep them there till morning."

"Oh thank you so much! I promise to keep them all out of trouble." he began to leave, "Um when you get in there... Their benefactor's name is Cosette." he nodded.

A few moments later a fuming Enjolras busted through the door followed by the rest of the group. "I told you not to come down here!" he said.

"I couldn't leave you here. It's not good for anyone."

"Um... Excuse me Eponine?" the guard asked. She nodded, "You gave me double their bail."

"Oh that? Keep Parnasse in there as long as you can. I don't care what he's done. Just tell him his sentence has been prolonged, just keep him out of Paris." Eponine began to walk away from the group, she heard their thanks but didnt respond.

"Joly, I swear that you did not get some prison disease in a matter of hours." Jehan said.

"How do you know? I feel queazy. I've got to Call Chetta." he touched Eponine's shoulder. She went into instant survival mode and threw her hands up to protect herself, "Eponine? You alright?" he asked.

Enjolras came over and helped her up, she was shaking. "I'm scared. I just want to go home." he hailed a cab and waved goodbye to the rest of the group before escorting Eponine home. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be easier going back." she said after they were back inside of the apartment. He was in the kitchen making jasmine tea (something he knew that always calmed her down)

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." he said handing her favorite mug to her.

She took a deep breath, "I think I should tell you about my past. What my whole life was like before you and the boys."

AN: thanks again for reviews and follows, etc! It makes my day everytime I see one of those things! I love hearing any sort of feedback so please give me any suggestions!

Me and my boyfriend watched Les Mis last night and I decided to make this a trilogy along with the other couples that I have ideas for so that'll be 9 les mis fanfics for me(woo!)

Anne: thanks! I'm glad you're still following! I hope that you liked this chapter

Lots of love!

T.


	6. Chapter 6: You Can't Change the Past

**AN: 36 followers? What? Awesome is the perfect word! Thanks for all of the feedback that I posted last night and I can probably tell you that I'll be updating 1-2 times a day for the next week! I'm on spring break (woo) and my friends and boyfriend are out of town... So after this my next two projects will be the other couples in the les Amis. You can find out more about that on my profile if you're interested. The three trilogys will take place in the same modern AU with the same characters they just focus on different couples. **

**Anne: you're probably my favorite person because you tell me to calm**

Chapter Six: You Can't Change the Past

Eponine's POV

This story begins at my birth. I was born into the Thenardier family, we owned a popular inn in our town. We were very skilled conmen and as children, my parents took advantage of my siblings and I's innocence. We had lessons on how to charge people whenever we would own the inn. "Charge 'em for shuttin' the windows Eponine" my father would say. And because I loved my parents I would do anything they asked me to do.

And one of those things was to befriend Montparnasse. We were children and we

played together everyday. My father treated him as a son, and he went on and on about how I would marry Parnasse. And from that time and until just a few years ago. I planned on doing just that. Marrying my childhood best friend.

Well everything changed when we went bankrupt on the Inn. For the first few years i would pickpocket the rich men in the city, but when I became I teenager my father would send me and Parnasse into stores to rob the cashier. I felt no guilt. I was just following orders. I didn't know I was doing something wrong. I was brainwashed.

When Parnasse finally asked me to marry him I was 19 and I accepted. Soon after that we bought a flat, that was when I got to know the scum that is Montparnasse. He drank. A lot. That was all that he used our money for. As soon as he could claim that he was an adult that was all he wanted to spend his money on. And my father was no better. If I ever went home to either of them I would be beaten for the simplest of things.

I was never good enough for them. I could never do anything right. And it emotionally scarred me. The beatings were bad enough, leaving physical reminders at how stupid or how unimportant I am. I was never shown any sort of kindness, before I met him.

It was just a normal day, walking the streets of Paris looking for any rich man I could take money from. That was when I saw him, short curly haired twerp who was probably rolling in money. I did my usual act and bumped into him, "Sorry mousier! I didn't see you there!"

I walked away with the twerp's wallet in hand, then someone caught my arm and I was ready to bolt it, "You know stealing isnt the right way to go about things." a man said.

I turned and saw a tall freckle faced man, I stayed silent. He looked me over, "Come, let me treat you to lunch. My girlfriend Cosette is meeting me at this cafe, she would love to have a new friend." he pulled my arm down the street, "What is your name by the way."

For some reason, I felt I could be honest with this man. I didn't have to hide around him like I had to in front of everyone else, "Jordette, Eponine Jordette."

"Marius Pontemercy, at your service mademoiselle." he bowed and we continued up the little street towards the cafe. That cafe became a safe haven for me, I had friends there. I met Cosette first, we became friends fast even though I envied her relationship with Marius. I should make things clear Enjolras, that my feelings for Marius only lasted about a year. I got over him quickly once I really looked at him and Cosette. They are indeed soulmates and I wouldn't want either of them to be unhappy.

I got a (secret) job at the cafe with Musichetta and met all of the boys. One night I went to Parnasse after my shift. And he told me he knew what i had been doing, he said it was a way for me to escape him. And in reality he was kind of right. I hated him and my father for the way they treated me.

I got the worst beating of my life that night. I waited until Parnasse passed out and I took a cab to Cosette's apartment. When she saw the state of health I was in she called Joly, he came over with Graintaire and Courf. It took me a week to make a full recovery and I quit my job and changed my name. I was now on the run. I knew that if my father or Parnasse found out where I had been they would do anything to get me back. I finished high school that summer (with the help of everyone) and got a scholarship to study in education.

I graduated at the age of 23 and moved back in with Cosette. I had kept my identity a secret from everyone I had ever met and kept tabs on where Montparnasse and my father were. My father is still in prison. Serving a twenty year sentence, I suppose the law caught up with him. Parnasse on the other hand keeps moving in and out of prison with his little robberies here and there.

That's why I was afraid to go to the jail house Enjolras, I didn't know if he or anyone in my father's gang would be there. But I had to make sure you and the others were ok. That place is too dark, it turns the hottest people cold. And I just couldn't bare to think of you and the others turning on me. The way Parnasse did.

I was just so scared when leaving the jail that all I could hear was him saying those awful things that he said years ago. And when Joly tapped my shoulder I went into what I was years ago a fighter, trying to protect myself from any harm that came my way. I know Joly didn't mean any harm but I just. I don't know. I'm so scared. More scared than Ive ever been in my life.

And I kept it a secret for so long because I didn't want any judgment from you. I couldn't live with myself if my past ruined our relationship. I can understand if you never want to see me again, since you're a rule follower.

* * *

"Eponine. I was just arrested for breaking the rules." he said. They were both sitting on the couch moments after Eponine had revealed herself. She still wouldn't look at him. Every sound around her she jerked at to see what it was. Finally he reached down deep inside of his marble stature and put his arm around her. She jumped, but finally turned to face him, "I'm here ok. So no one is going to come in here that you don't want to."

She nodded and leaned into his arms. She felt safe where she was, he hadn't judged her by her parents like she thought he would. His heart hammered inside of his chest. And he finally realized that the marble that made him who he was, was cracking. And she was the cause of that.


	7. Chapter 7: Fieldtrip

AN: hey so after this chapter there will be two more chapters and I'll be done with Part 1. Then I'll get started on Part 1 of G/J if you want more information on that it'll be on my profile. I kind of hint at Jane in this fic. Not a lot because she isn't the focus so I decided to actually come up with a trilogy for them too. After that I'll write part 1 of Joly and Chetta.

Thanks for all of the feedback btw! I LOVE hearing from everyone! Good or bad review, I love it!

Lots of love,

T.

Chapter 7: Fieldtrip

_You and the boys meet me at Ruby's Pub. It's time for a Fieldtrip_ -Eponine

Coufeyrac read the text message, "Boys get ready! Ep's taking us out tonight!" he told Bossat and Jehan. Well Graintaire was asleep and Enjolras was doing the usual, reading. "Come on boys get excited!"

"Excited about what?" their waitress, Musichetta asked.

"Eponine wants to teach the boys and I how to 'woo' the common woman" Bossat told her.

Her eyes were on fire, "Well. I hope my husband. Had nothing to do with that sort of thing." she gritted through her teeth. The boys laughed, "Well if he did there is no harm in a little fun I suppose."

"Musichetta, we can all tell you that Joly had nothing to do with our shenanigans. He only talks about you and the baby to be."

She smiled, "good. This is my last night before the baby comes. It's exciting isn't it?"

"So does that mean that you have picked out godparents yet?"

Musichetta went into a panic, "So where are you boys meeting Eponine?"

"Ruby's." Coufeyrac told her.

"I'm not going." Graintaire sighed. They all turned and stared in shock at Graintaire, "I just don't see a point in going anymore." Their eyes widened.

"R? Not want to woo a woman? Or drink? Are you sick? Joly should take a look at you my friend!" Combeferre laughed.

Musichetta shooed them away, "What is wrong mon ami?"

He shrugged, "Nothing unusual."

"You lie! Come tell Chetta what troubles you." she patted his back.

"It's just this girl. Jane. I met her a few weeks ago and am completely smitten with her." he told her.

"Well R, I'm sure that if you can cool it on the alcohol and actually pay attention to this girl than things will smooth over." he sighed again and Chetta gave a small smile, "Do you want to come home with me and Joly? We have some stuff to do before the baby gets here and we'd love a little help." he gave her a sad smile and agreed to going home with her and Joly. He was secretly as excited about the baby as they were.

* * *

Enjolras fumed at being forced into a bar by his so called friends. "Were is Eponine so we can get this thing over with!" he cursed.

"Well these lessons are really for you mate." Coufeyrac smirked.

That was when she entered, she looked really nervous. Since her trip to the jailhouse Enjolras had been very protective of her. Making sure that she was alright at all hours. If he found her watching tv in the middle of the night he would make her hot chocolate and watch whatever chick flick she wanted to watch.

Enjolras knew that he was smitten with Eponine, she was the first woman he had ever been attracted to. The first woman he had ever wanted a true relationship with. And when he turned to see who walked into the door at Ruby's there she was. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a long sleeved red cardigan. The boys started laughing and he finally heard one of them say, "Wow wanna close that mouth Enj? You might catch some flies!"

He turned and glared at them, his nostrils flaring, "I don't appreciate that one bit." he straightened himself up and joined Eponine at the bar. "Good evening mademoiselle." he greeted.

She laughed at his formality, "Good evening to you Monsieur. How was your day of reading? Courf told me that our fearless leader took a day off."

"I did not take a day off. I took a few hours to freshen my mind for a bit. I'm no good in a protest if my brain is jello."

"Well I'm sure that you would still be brilliant if your brain was jello."

He laughed, "Not as brilliant as you are 'Ponine." she blushed and turned to take a sip of her drink.

* * *

"Are they... Flirting!?" Jehan said.

"Of course not. Our leader has too much on his mind, he doesn't need a woman to occupy his thoughts!" Combeferre assured them.

"Well they look to be very flirty... Or at least Eponine does. I'm not sure what a flirting Enjolras looks like. I didn't think that existed." Coufeyrac smirked.

* * *

"I'm telling the truth!"

"No you are not!" Eponine said.

"You seriously have not dated a girl in your life? Not even one date? Not even like the prom or something?"

He shrugged, "I didn't go to my high school prom. I didn't care about those things. Fighting for the people was more important than dancing with some drunk high school female." she laughed again, "What?"

"I love that you call us 'females' it's like we're some other species!"

"On most levels you are." he took another drink.

"So that means you've never kissed anyone?"she asked curiously.

He turned bright red and froze, "Perhaps. You don't have to date someone to kiss them."

She laughed, "Oh my god you really haven't. Oh Ras! Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure there is a girl out there waiting to fall in love with you." a hint of sadness glistened in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Yeah." he smiled at her, "I hope she is out there."

"So this 'female'" she mocked him and giggled at him when he glared, "Will she end your love for your dear Patria?"

"Oh no, she will become my Patria. She will be what I fight for, why I fight, I will do all in my power to make sure she is never treated unfairly. I will protect her no matter what, encourage her to do as she pleases. And attempt to make her the happiest woman to have ever lived."

"But what would Patria do if she ever found out her beloved marble statue left her for some girl?"

"It's not Patria I have to worry about." he whispered.

"Well who do you have to worry about?" Eponine asked.

"My idiot friends who will tease me for the rest of my life." he rubbed his eyes while she laughed again. He now admired her laughter. It was really the only laughter he could tolerate because she had a soft chuckle that was just music to his ears. "So have the lovely couple planned a date for their grand ceremony?"

"It's in about a month and a half."

"What? That's soon!"

"I tried to tell them that but they just want a short wedding with friends and family. You know what that means right?" his star at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "That means for the next couple of weeks you and I will have to spend all of our free time with the bride and groom"

His hands cupped his face and he groaned, "I'm extremely honored to have been chosen to be a best man but I have more important things to do like-"

"Fighting for human rights!" she imitated him. His glare made her laugh harder.

"I don't see how the rights of every person is a joke to you Eponine."

Oh she knew she had gone too far when he said her name like that, "I not laughing at our rights Ras, I'm laughing at you" she patted his knee.

"So what was the point of you making me come here?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I just wanted to see how many girls checked you out in an hour."

He stood up, "What!?"

She laughed, "I've counted thirteen. And that was before you distracted me Monsieur."

He grabbed her hand, "We are leaving right now, I think the wine has gone to your head."

She giggled, "To new fair I didn't have wine I had a martini."

She giggled all the way down the street, not because she was drunk but by the way he was acting. So protective of her, so embarrassed by what only his looks could do to women. She laughed even harder when he began to give her a lecture, "You are a teacher Eponine. You go to work every day and preach to your high schoolers not to drink and you turn around and go against everything you preached about."

She loved everything about it, the passion in his eyes, the way he gripped her hand as he dragged her towards the apartment. She loved the way he talked about her, how he treated her, she loved him. *What? No I do not! This project is for me finding him a girl! Not so she would fall for him, or the other way around.*

"Eponine are you even listening to me?" he barked,

"My ears are yours Ras."

He was still lecturing her about how she was a woman of France and how she should be the prime example to those around her. She plopped herself on the couch and when Enjolras came back over to talk to her he saw that she was fast asleep. He sighed and small smile crept over his face. He took her shoes off and carried her to her bedroom. He covered her with the quilt at the end of her bed and kissed her forehead, "Good night, my 'Ponine."

Oh how knew that no matter how angry she made him, he would always love her. Yes that was a word he could use now. He loved her. He knew before that he had never felt anything towards a female, but she wasnt just any girl. She was his Patria.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

AN: 50 followers! WOOO! Haha thanks guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 8: Lost

Enjolras ran from his room to the coat closet and grabbed his red jacket, "Where are you off too?" Eponine asked from the couch.

"Boys and I are going to the cafe. R's having an emergency."

She sat up, "What's wrong with him?"

"I dont know. He's been acting weird lately and we've decided that the boys need to talk to him. Figure out what's going on." he walked over to the couch.

She nodded, "Well dinner's at seven so be home in time, if R wants to come bring him."

"Alright, see you later." he un knowingly kissed her cheek and walked out of the apartment. Stunned, Eponine returned to her movie. But still, it was hard to admit that her heart didn't flutter when his lips met her cheek.

"Hello Eppie!" her brother's voice interrupted her thoughts minutes later.

"Hey Gav! What do you need?"

"I'm sort of hungry, do you think you could whip me up a grilled cheese?" he had gotten on his knees and was begging for Eponine to do as he pleased.

She laughed, "Yes I'll make you a grilled cheese." she messed with his hair and walked to the kitchen and began to make his dinner.

"Eponine..." Gavroche said from the living room.

"what is it Gav?" she rushed in as soon as she heard fear in her brother's voice. He was pointing at the tv. It was on the local news channel and a reporter was in front of Cafe Musian.

"Around five pm this evening and man walked into this popular cafe with a gun in hand. After ordering his coffee he pulled out the weapon and began to shoot. The police is certain that five are dead and at least 8 injured out of the twenty people in the cafe."

"Oh my god. Enjolras. The boys." was all she kept repeating. She called Cosette, she sent Marius down to the cafe to retrieve any information he could on their friends.

"I didn't see them and the police say they haven't identified anybody and won't until tomorrow. I asked how many victims there were." he paused, "He said most of them were men." Marius told her over the phone.

By the time she had a chance to phone Musichetta she was sobbing, "Joly is at the hospital, I'm sure if he sees any of them he'll call me."she paused, "Do I need to come and pick up Gavroche? He doesn't need to see you like this..."

"yeah. I-if it's not too much trouble." she coughed out.

Musichetta came by twenty minutes later to get Gavroche, "I'm sure they're alright. We'll keep a look out Eponine. I promise to call you the second I hear anything."

Eponine went over to the couch and curled up in a ball. She pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed Enjolras. "This is Enjolras, I'm very sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and your personal contact information after the little noise." she hung up and dialed about ten more times. She tried the others as well but none of them picked up their phones.

She sobbed for what seemed like hours, her friends were gone. More importantly Enjolras was gone. Her best friend. The only person who cared. Or at least seemed to care, he was fine an hour ago! He kissed her cheek. How she wished she could see him again, hold him and protect him like how he had protected her.

Eponine wished more than anything that she had realized that all of these feelings that she had bottled up inside of her were feelings of love. Not friendship. How she got butterflies in her stomach whenever they laid on the couch together. Or how he would make hot chocolate for her whenever he was worried about her. How he spent every moment of their time together making sure she was ok. When in reality she was always ok, as long as he was there with her.

And now her was...d. No. No. No. No. He was... Lost.

And she was alone.

Why did things always have to leave with her

Being alone?

She got up and wiped her nose on her sleeve, she passed his desk and could smell the old books that had collected on the wooden desk. She laughed when flipping through the books because he had put comments in the spaces given. Some of them were rather funny and she could see him saying certain things. She closed the book and went across the hall to his room.

Eponine hadn't set foot into his room since the day he had moved in, and that was eight months ago. He had, of course replaced the star wars sheets with deep red ones. However one of the original pillow cases remained, which brought a smile to her face.

His room was an organized mess, just like him.

The books were organized by their 'usefulness' rather than by title, or the authors last name. She saw one of his sweat shirts that read "Vive la France" on it. She clutched it in her hand and started crying again. "Calm down Eponine. You don't even know if he is d-d lost."

She found herself ten minutes later wearing the sweatshirt and laying back down on the couch. She could not stop the tears. She knew she loved him. But he was lost? Wasn't he? Where was he if he wasn't? And if he was lost... Did he know the pain that she was feeling?

Why did Eponine always fall in love with people who were lost, were out of her grasp? Why did she always realize things too late? Why couldn't she just be happy for once? She was lost now too.

AN: needless to say I am ready for all of the hate reviews. I'm sorry. It hurt to write this chapter. But this fic isn't over yet so I hope that you will continue reading this, I promise you won't regret it!

Love you all,

T.


	9. Chapter 9: Cracked

Werewolf1010: if you want to think of it as one of the street gang or Montparnasse you can, I don't because I feel like if he knew her local hang out that could cause even more issues. I can tell you though the shooter is in fanfiction prison.

12345StupidPenName: not only do I love your name. But I loved your review the most, it made me feel great! BWHAHAHA (evil writer laugh) thanks for not thinking me too horrible. And I think that when you read this you will laugh and then die at the fluff.

And to all other reviewers from last chapter who wrote FEELS I totally get you I was kind of sad writing this too :/ BUT let me just tell you guys that I put chapter one of my Modern AU Graintaire story in the play/musical section it's on my profile. I know some of y'all liked his little bits, which are explained in this story. If you would like to know why he is upset/taking up drinking again.

I'm going to shut up now so you can read and see what happens!

Love all of you!

T.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cracked

Eponine had escaped her living nightmare through her dreams, she just sat in a meadow and thought. That was what occupied her thoughts until she heard laughing from the hall, and a key turning the doorknob. When the door opened and the male laughter filled the apartment she hopped off the couch and marched to the front door, "Hey 'Ponine! Had a pleasant evenin?" Coufeyrac asked.

Her eyes were filled with rage, "Where. Are. Your. Phones." she hit each one of them as she said each word.

"OW! We turned them off." Jehan said rubbing his shoulder.

She turned to Enjolras, "And why the bloody hell would you do that?" tears filling her eyes again.

"Eponine," Enjolras said in his concerning voice, "Tell me what happened."

"There was a shooting at Cafe Musian. Five dead, eight injured out of the twenty of so there. And I thought you were dead." she sobbed out. She began to hit him again, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS HAS DONE TO ME? Keep your damn phone on!"

Enjolras pulled her arms to her side, kissed her forehead, "It's alright. We're all ok. I'll keep my phone on next time."

"You said you were going to the cafe! To think you were d-de"

"Shhhhh" he smoothed out her hair, "We went to the other cafe." Enjolras looked back at his friends, most of them in shock. But Graintaire winked at him and one by one they all came and kissed the top of Eponine's head and apologized for being so careless. After she had calmed down after about fifteen minutes or so he looked down and noticed something oddly familiar about her, "Are you wearing my clothes?"

She pushed him away and blushed, "Um... Yeah."

"You went into my room?" he asked.

"Well... I thought you were dead... And this kind of smelled like you..." she trailed off.

"I have a smell?" he looked at her.

She smiled a little bit, "Yeah, you smell great." she walked back over to him and put her arms around his waist. To reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming she needed to touch him. Even if it was as small as hand holding, she needed to know that he wasn't gone, "I thought I had lost you." His heart was hammering again, she always did this to him. Whenever she touched him.

"You'll never loose me, you should know that by now."

"Well if you ever start using those dating tips I've given you, you'll meet a girl and fall madly in love with her. And you'll forget all about me." she gave a sad smile.

"I'm sort of in love with a girl right now Eponine."

She looked like a lost puppy, she started to pull away, "Well I'll have to meet her."

"There's really no need for that." he smiled before hE pulled her back in and kissed her soft mouth. It took about five seconds for Eponine to realize what was happening and she immediately started kissing him back. Something that Enjolras was thankful for, he hadn't been one hundred percent sure about Eponine's affections towards him but he took the leap anyway.

Her hands moved to his curly hair and she pulled him down farther, his hands eloped her waist pulling her closer to him as well. Neither one of them had ever kissed or been kissed like this before. And god it felt great. That night they forgot about everything else and focused on each other. Their needs for each other. Every relationship before had been of wants, but what they had was needs. They couldn't survive without each other and no one was going to stop them from being together.

* * *

Eponine woke up in his bed, she figured that she had been so depressed the night before she had just fallen asleep in his room and had a sex dream about him. The clock read '3;47' "great" she muttered and shifted around in the bed before feeling the heat of someone lying next to her.

Enjolras. He was lying on his side, his curly blonde hair was everywhere (probably her own doing). Eponine reached over and pulled the strays out of his face. He looked so innocent, which as of now she knew he definitely wasn't. So vulnerable, like all of the stress was gone from his mind and he had escaped into his own world.

"I love you." she whispered and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, she tried her best not to wake him up. She would never dare wake him up when he looked that peaceful. As she turned around an involuntary smile formed on her face.

Eponine felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to the heat of the owners body, "I love you too Eponine." she turned back around to see the same involuntary grin that had overcome his own face. Wrapping her own arms around his body and resting her head in the crook of his neck. She knew that he would never be lost. She knew that this was happiness, bliss, whatever you want to call it. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Joly had brought Gavroche back to the apartment before he left for work. So Eponine and Enjolras did their best to make it appear as though... Nothing unusual had happened the night before. Though Joly could see right through their little act. "Well it's a good thing the kid wasn't here!" he scolded them.

They both blushed profusely, "What? What did I miss?" Gavroche asked.

"Nothing!" they all shouted.

He gave them a weird look, "I'm going to go and go to Amos's house. You guys are really weird today..." he said before changing. The others stayed quiet until the boy had left.

"Now I've got to go to work." he eyed them, "You two. Just. Figure this out!" Joly said before leaving.

Eponine put her phone in her back pocket before sitting down on one of the bar stools, "He's right, we need to figure out... What we are." she said.

He nodded, "Well... What are you thinking?"

She sighed, "I've liked you for a while now... I just haven't let myself let me like you. I don't want what happened with Parnasse to happen to us." he opened his mouth to protest, "I know you wouldn't do that. It's just a fear of mine ok?" he nodded, "My biggest fear though is that you'll meet someone else and love them more than you love me."

"Eponine," she loved how he said he name now, "I am in love with you. I think that's pretty evident. Everything that happened last night wasn't just sex. I love you. And I want to be with you. And if you ever feel like one of those two things are happening, or anything else. Please tell me, and I'll do my best to change it."

"I want to try things too. I don't want you to have to be the only one working on this. I meant what I said this morning. I love you. And being together is going to be a lot of work... But I'm willing to do it. If that's what it takes to be with you."

He leaned down and kissed her, smiling into each others mouths Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck.

That was right about the time someone started banging on their front door, "Damnit." Enjolras cursed.

She smiled and kissed him once again before shouting, "It's open!"

The door creaked open to reveal Graintaire, "Is it safe to come in?"

"Why would it not be safe to come in?" Enjolras asked.

"Well I heard that some marble cracked last night and I just wanted to know if you guys had cleaned up the mess." he smirked.

Enjolras blushed profusely, "How do you know?"

"Well dearest Eponine butt-dialed me and I only happened to hear most of it."

"Crap!" she said. He was right, she looked at her phone and saw she had called Graintaire and she wasn't sure of how much he had heard. She laughed it off and kissed Enjolras again. "Well I'm glad none of you guys are dead." Graintaire came over and hugged them both.

"I know you guys would be great together. Just keep the noise down when the kid's home." R joked before Enjolras hit the back of his head.

So this was happiness. This was bliss.

AN: there will be a little epilogue which will feature Cosette and Marius's wedding. But after that... I'll finish Part 1 of Jane and Graintaire. Then I'll start part 1 of Chetta and Joly around the same time I start Part 2 of this. I want to do it in that order in case you guys want to read j/r. I'd like to have some feedback on that story, it will have Enjonine. In case you were wondering... So you should check that out too.

For me:)

Love you all,

T.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Well here it is the end of PART1 I still have two more parts to write. But in the meantime you should really check out Graintaire's fic "Passion comes in small packages" it needs half as much love as this fic has given me:) and I'm going to be nice based on the response of the epilogue. If a lot of people want me to post part two then I shall start on it earlier than I plan too. I've got it all written out in my head.

"Cosette. You're going to be fine. Marius loves you. You love him. Just go in there and say your vows."

If anyone had told Eponine that being the maid of honor would be that difficult she wouldn't have signed up for it. Seriously what was the big deal about saying how much you love someone? She told Ras how much she loved him everyday and Cosette was scared that Marius wouldn't marry her. If he didn't want to marry her then why would he ask her?

"Cosette?" the door opened revealing her father, "It is time to go my child." he smiled seeing her white dress, "You look beautiful. Your mother would be proud." she nodded then turned to Eponine, "I'm ready. You go ahead and walk with Enjolras."

"You sure?"

"If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's marrying Marius."

Eponine smiled and walked out leaving Cosette and her father to their lasts words before she became Mrs. Pontemercy. She stopped and looked at herself in one of the hallway mirrors before meeting the other bridesmaids, groomsmen, and of course the best man. He was running his hands through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous. "Hello." she smiled

He turned and all of his worries vanished, there she was, his Patria. "Bonjour belle." she blushed and kissed his cheek.

"You look dashing Monsieur, how is the groom?"

"About to jump out of the window, and how is the bride?"

"About to do the same." they looked at each other and cracked a grin. "Well I think it's time." she whispered before the doors peeled open and the ceremony began. With elegant music that led them down the aisle. They both hoped that this wouldn't be the only time that they would walk down the aisle

AN: kind of short I know. But honestly I'm ready to move onto part two... If you guys are ready for it? Tell me if you are. If not I'm just going to wait until I'm done with Jane and Graintaire. Which I hope all 56 of you go and read :) its got some Enjonine too!


	11. Chapter 11: part two

Chapter one of part two is up! Hope you guys like it!

I also hope that you will read my grantaire story! I love it so far!

Love you guys,

T.


End file.
